Just a ghost story
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Peggy avait toujours pensé que la mort était la fin. Maintenant qu'elle l'était, morte, elle découvrait que c'était loin d'être la fin de tout. Parfois, avec beaucoup de chance, cela pouvait même être un renouveau. {Civil War}


Alors... je n'avais pas prévu de poster cet OS, surtout qu'hier, je n'en étais même pas à la moitié ! Seulement voilà, je me suis rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui c'était la Saint-Valentin, et j'ai pensé à écrire un OS spécial ST-V, sauf que bah... je savais pas quoi faire qui n'ai pas déjà été écrit mille fois. Alors je me suis fixée de finir cet OS. Il est actuellement vingt-trois heures dix, mais nous sommes toujours le quatorze février dooooonc... c'est encore la Saint-Valentin. Voilà.

Je pense qu'on pourrait résumer cet écrit par "Peggy et Howard shippent le Stucky", parce que c'est à peu près tout ce qui s'y passe. Peggy crie et s'énerve, Howard aussi, et ça suit l'histoire de Civil War. Voilà. Je vous laisse avec ça !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Peggy Carter ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant. Ses yeux d'agent expérimenté analysèrent immédiatement la situation, et son souffle s'accéléra. Un endroit sombre, dans lequel elle était à l'étroit. Très à l'étroit.

Par réflexe, elle leva les mains pour repousser ce qui était au dessus d'elle – une planche, le toit ? Quoi que ce soit, ça ne devait pas être très solide : ses mains et ses bras traversèrent la matière. Littéralement.

Peggy fronça les sourcils et tenta de quitter sa position allongée pour s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit sans aucun effort.

Elle pouvait traverser la matière ! Bon dieu !

La lumière du jour, une fois sortie de la boîte dans laquelle elle avait vaguement été enfermée, l'informa qu'elle se trouvait dans une église et…

_ Steve ! s'exclama-t-elle en croisant le regard de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, restant immobile plusieurs instant en la dévisageant silencieusement, avant de se retourner quand une rouquine s'avança.

_ Steve ! répéta Peggy, un peu vexée. Hé !

Elle voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule du soldat, et se figea en voyant l'état de cette dernière. Blanche, fine, et sans la moindre trace de ride. Stupéfaite, elle agita légèrement sa chevelure devenue argentée puis blanche au fil du temps, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était aussi brune que dans sa prime jeunesse.

Ce fut quand la rouquine – Natasha, d'après Steve – adressa ses condoléances à son ami que Peggy comprit. Elle se retourna pour tomber sur son cercueil et diverses photos d'elle éparpillées autour, accompagnées de fleurs.

_ Steve ? tenta-t-elle une dernière fois en agitant la main devant le visage du héros.

Il ne réagit pas, continuant de s'entretenir avec « Natasha » et non, Peggy ne se montrait pas du tout jalouse. Pas du tout. Mais c'était quand même son meilleur ami et celui de personne d'autre. Finalement, la rouquine s'éclipsa laissant Peggy seule avec Steve, ce qui au final ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose.

Quand elle tenta de toucher son ami, elle le traversa aussi facilement qu'elle avait traversé les planches de son cercueil. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir le réconforter, elle suivit simplement son ami éploré alors qu'il se rendait dans un bar pour un rendez-vous avec… sa nièce ?!

Elle les écouta distraitement parler de souvenirs qu'ils avaient d'elle, tout en se posant des questions sur sa condition. Était-elle morte ? Peut-être juste dans le coma ? Ils avaient des appareils assez perfectionnés pour savoir si elle était morte ou pas, non ? Ils ne l'enterreraient pas vivante ?

Mais pourquoi était-elle à nouveau jeune ? Les cheveux bruns, la peau lisse, et surtout, une bonne vision et un esprit clair.

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Elle accompagna Steve raccompagner Sharon à son hôtel, haussa un sourcil quand son meilleur ami ne fut vraiment pas loin d'embrasser sa nièce, et fut heureusement sauvée de ce désastre par un homme à la peau sombre vêtu d'une veste en cuir et suivi d'un autre homme, manifestement militaire lui aussi, vêtu d'un treillis.

_ Vous devriez venir voir ça !

Steve, Sharon, l'autre homme et Peggy lui emboîtèrent le pas jusqu'à la télévision la plus proche.

_ Une bombe aux Nations Unies ? souffla Peggy, stupéfaite.

Mais qui pouvait avoir l'audace de faire une chose pareille ? La réponse apparut immédiatement à l'écran, la faisant pousser un cri étouffé :

_ Bucky ?!

Bucky était en vie… Oui, il était venu la voir une fois à l'hôpital. Peggy avait de vagues souvenirs de ce moment, qui s'était déroulé quand elle n'allait pas très bien. Elle se souvenait surtout des remords et de la terreur qui avaient semblé émaner de lui par vagues.

Un jour, Peggy comprendrait comment deux hommes supposés morts avaient fini par réussir à survivre soixante-dix ans sans prendre une ride pour se retrouver exactement à la même époque. De vrais Roméo et Juliette. Ou Roméo et Jules, plutôt, dans ce cas-là.

Elle escorta la petite bande de bras cassés qui se rendit immédiatement à Vienne dans un jet privé, et s'installa dans une place au fond de l'avion, laissant les agents et les héros discuter ensemble. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Elle connaissait Bucky Barnes. Jamais l'homme ne poserait une bombe aux Nations Unies. D'abord parce qu'on n'attaquait pas les Nations Unies, mais ensuite, et surtout parce que la bombe n'était pas le style d'attaque de Bucky. Quand il voulait tuer des gens, il y mettait de sa personne, il combattait avec des armes à courtes portées ou même des armes blanches et au corps-à-corps. Peggy s'était suffisamment entraînée avec lui durant la guerre pour savoir que ce genre de choses ne changeraient jamais. Bucky voulait savoir exactement qui il attaquait afin de ne pas causer la mort d'innocents.

Cela dit, il allait falloir qu'elle se penche sur cette histoire de Winter Soldier, parce qu'elle était quasiment sûre qu'il ne s'était jamais fait appeler ainsi devant elle.

En ce qui la concernait elle, Peggy décida qu'elle verrait plus tard. Personne ne pouvait la voir et tout le monde la considérait manifestement comme morte, mais elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant, à commencer par retrouver Bucky avant les autorités afin de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

Ah, songea-t-elle en souriant malgré elle. Ça faisait du bien de retourner sur le terrain.

* * *

Peggy traversa la porte que Steve venait de lui claquer au nez, et observa le minuscule appartement. Délabré, mal rangé et sale, un véritable logement d'homme célibataire. Oui, il y avait de grandes chances que Bucky vive ici.

Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, la jeune femme était furieuse. Elle avait entendu de telles choses sur Bucky pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à suivre Steve pendant que tout le monde cherchait le fugitif. De telles rumeurs, de telles horreurs étaient dites sur son compte. Et certaines de la part même de l'ami de Steve, le fameux Sam qui les avaient prévenus. Et Steve qui ne réagissait même pas !

Parfois, Peggy en avait assez de toujours devoir lutter pour ces deux abrutis. Qui avait tiré sur Steve le jour où il avait osé tromper Bucky aux yeux de tous avec cette pétasse de secrétaire ? Elle, bien sûr. Parce que Bucky était trop occupé à faire des bêtises de son côté pour veiller à la fidélité de son compagnon.

Bucky ne fit pas un bruit en entrant dans l'appartement, mais Steve et Peggy surent immédiatement qu'il était là, et Peggy quitta des yeux le carnet de souvenirs de Bucky, pourtant si intéressant.

Elle voulait revoir son ami, le détailler, voir ce qui avait changé en soixante-dix ans et…

_ HOWARD ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'ingénieur aux côtés du sergent.

Et miracle des miracles, il lui répondit.

_ Oh mon dieu, Peggy !

En trois pas, il était juste devant elle et la serrait dans ses bras à l'en étouffer si elle n'était pas déjà probablement morte.

_ Co-comment ? balbutia-t-elle en le regardant avec attention.

Il avait l'air jeune. Ses cheveux ébouriffés n'avaient pas la moindre once de blanc, et sa moustache était soigneusement taillée. Ses yeux étaient vifs, et son sourire trop pétillant pour être forcé.

_ Oh, oui, je suis mort. Mais tu le savais déjà, non ? Ça fait vingt-cinq ans quand même, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. J'ose espérer que tu l'ai remarqué.

_ Si je l'ai remarqué ?! riposta Peggy, ses sentiments aussi changeants que le temps marin. Howard, je t'ai pleuré pendant des années ! Comment c'est possible que tu sois là ? Et moi ?

_ Oh, ça, répondit Howard en haussant les épaules. On est des fantômes, Peg'. Tu sais, comme dans les histoires. D'ailleurs, c'est assez drôle parce que Bucky est censé être une histoire de fantômes, mais au final, c'est moi le fantôme qui le suit partout et…

_ Stop, l'interrompit Peggy alors que le génie commençait à partir dans un délire incompréhensible – elle n'aurait pas du s'en étonner, il était totalement incompréhensible la moitié du temps. Stop, Howard. Des fantômes ? Alors on est bien morts…

_ Mmh, acquiesça son ami. Quand les gens meurent, ils deviennent des fantômes. S'ils ont quelqu'un auquel ils tiennent, à qui ils peuvent s'accrocher, ils restent dans cette réalité. Sinon, ils disparaissent, et je t'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout où ils vont.

Peggy se figea quand une grenade fut jetée dans l'appartement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, là ? s'inquiéta-t-elle alors que Bucky et Steve se mettaient à se battre avec des soldats allemands.

C'était toujours des allemands, songea-t-elle, et non, elle ne faisait pas du tout preuve de mauvaise foi.

Et bien sûr, tout en se battant, les deux hommes poursuivaient leur petite dispute de vieux couple.

_ Pfff, grimaça Howard. Tu sais que nos retrouvailles viennent de me faire rater l'un des épisodes les plus importants de mon feuilleton préféré ?

_ Quoi ? Bucky et Steve se battent contre des agent surentraînés et tout ce qui te trouble c'est ton émission ? s'étouffa Peggy.

_ Peg', ma belle, je vais t'apprendre un truc, répliqua Howard en posant une main douce sur son épaule. Tu es un fantôme. Tu ne peux rien faire. C'est particulièrement éprouvant de les regarder souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire, mais il faut que tu t'y habitues.

Pour une fois, son regard brillait d'une lueur sérieuse.

_ J'ai vu Bucky être torturé des pires manières, et j'avais beau tout tenter, je ne pouvais rien faire, Peg'. Crois-moi, j'ai tout essayé. On est des spectateurs, maintenant. Plus des acteurs.

Peggy fit la moue, refusant d'admettre que Howard avait très probablement raison.

_ Ton feuilleton ? reprit-elle sans croiser son regard.

_ Ouais. La formidable histoire de Bucky Barnes et Steve Rogers, répondit Howard avec un sourire doux et un ton légèrement railleur.

_ Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me résumes les derniers épisodes, parce que là, je suis perdue, admit-elle en regardant Bucky sauter du balcon du dessous jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble d'en face.

_ Où tu en étais ?

_ À Bucky et Steve morts, pour faire simple.

Peggy se demanda comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans une situation pareille, assise sur le bord du balcon d'un HLM à Budapest en 2016 aux côtés de Howard Stark, observant Bucky Barnes et Steve Rogers se battre avec des soldats et – c'était qui ce mec en costume noir, putain ?!

_ Waouh, c'est qui lui ? demanda Howard en écho à ses pensées.

Il haussa un sourcil désespéré, soupira, et commença à lui expliquer une longue histoire détaillée sur HYDRA ayant infiltré le SHIELD et sur Bucky qu'on avait torturé pour en faire un soldat sans scrupules et très efficace.

Peggy allait poser une question quand une sensation étrange envahit son ventre. Elle grimaça, et immédiatement Howard s'inquiéta – Howard s'inquiétait toujours pour elle.

_ Ça va, Peg' ?

_ C'est rien, murmura-t-elle. Ça fait juste un peu bizarre…

_ Comme des fourmis ? interrogea-t-il.

_ Oui, comment tu…

Elle ne finit pas sa question, poussant un cri perçant quand Howard la poussa du balcon. Sauf qu'elle ne tomba pas. Elle flottait.

_ Peggy, ne lutte pas, ordonna-t-il fiévreusement. Laisse ton corps atteindre le but qu'il désire.

_ Quoi ? Howard, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il attrapa la main de Peggy, et l'entraîna vers le sol, quelques étages plus bas. Plus ils descendaient, plus la sensation s'atténuait, et quand Steve passa brusquement devant eux, les fourmis s'évanouirent instantanément.

_ Howard, réponds-moi ! ordonna-t-elle en fusillant son ami du regard.

_ Je suis désolé, j'avais complètement oublié que tu étais morte récemment, ma belle. J'ai tendance à réfléchir selon ce que je peux endurer, pas selon ce que les bleus peuvent faire.

_ Explique-toi, ordonna-t-elle alors qu'ils continuaient de flotter derrière Steve qui courait à toute vitesse derrière le type en costume de chat qui, lui, courait derrière Bucky.

_ Je te l'ai dit : pour être un fantôme dans cette réalité, il faut être lié à une personne ayant eu une très grande importance pour toi. Dans mon cas, Buck, dans le tien, Steve, etc. Pour l'instant, tu ne peux pas t'en éloigner de plus d'une petite centaine de mètres.

_ Tu es en train de dire que je ne peux pas m'éloigner de Steve sous peine de quoi… mourir… une seconde fois ?

_ Disparaître, en tout cas, répondit Howard. Je ne sais pas si les fantômes qui disparaissent meurent, mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tester.

_ Et toi, avec tes… tes vingt-cinq ans d'expérience de la mort dans les pattes… Tu peux t'éloigner de Bucky de combien ? Cinquante, soixante kilomètres ?

_ Plutôt un.

Un ? Non, il ne voulait quand même pas dire que…

_ Un millier de kilomètres ?

_ Non, Peg', répondit Howard avec un sourire railleur. Un kilomètre.

_ Mais c'est rien du tout !

_ C'est suffisant pour moi, argua Howard. De toute façon, ma seule vie, c'est de mater celle de Bucky en espérant qu'il se passera quelque chose de bien pour lui, alors…

_ Mais hum…

Peggy hésita quelques instants avant de lancer un long regard à son ami :

_ Si Bucky et Steve se séparaient, on ne pourrait pas… rester ensemble ?

Le sourire de Howard se fana quelques instants, et il haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte assez peu crédible :

_ T'inquiète pas pour ça, ma belle.

C'était une réponse en soi. Peggy sentit la joie qui l'avait envahie à ses retrouvailles avec Howard la quitter peu à peu, et même la paume brûlante de son ami dans la sienne ne lui tira pas un sourire attendri.

_ Tu m'as manqué, admit-elle après un instant.

Ça ne coûtait rien de dire ça, étant donné que toute cette histoire était probablement un rêve. Steve, Bucky et Howard étaient morts, et elle était seule depuis des années, et maintenant elle s'inventait des illusions pour pouvoir se dire qu'ils étaient avec elle.

Il fallait être un minimum réaliste : Howard et elle, flottant derrière une voiture de police conduite par Steve, tirés par l'espèce de lien invisible qui les unissait, elle au capitaine et lui au sergent, les deux soldats en question n'étant pas morts de chutes de centaines de mètres dans un univers glacial et jouant à présent à la course poursuite avec un homme déguisé en chat et l'ami de Steve qui volait grâce à des ailes mécaniques, tout ce petit monde étant poursuivi par des agents des forces spéciales allemandes.

Mouais, au fond, Peggy doutait d'avoir une imagination aussi développée.

Elle échangea un long regard avec Howard quand Bucky se fit arrêter avec brutalité, alors que Steve, Sam et ce type en costume qui sortait absolument de nul part avaient droit à tous les égards.

Si son ami d'antan ne l'avait pas retenue par la main, elle se serait sans doute énervé, mais il suffit qu'elle voie la lueur résignée dans les prunelles brunes de Howard pour qu'elle comprenne. L'ingénieur avait changé. Fut une époque où il aurait tout fait pour empêcher ce genre de choses, mais là… Là, il était réellement résigné. Il était un spectateur et avait accepté ce fait.

* * *

_ Donc… reprit lentement Peggy en fronçant les sourcils, vous êtes comme nous.

_ Un poil plus jeune, mais oui, je suis comme vous, acquiesça le militaire en treillis.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas décroché un mot pendant tout le temps où il avait suivi Sam et Steve. Riley Jenkins était le meilleur ami décédé de Sam, qui lui était le nouveau meilleur ami de Steve.

_ C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer en personne, miss Carter, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Howard et Riley s'étaient salués comme de vieux amis, se tapant familièrement dans la main.

_ On s'est rencontré quand Buck était encore le Winter Soldier, expliqua Howard. Il essayait de tuer Sam, normal.

_ Oui, normal, répéta Riley moqueur.

_ Hé, ton pote draguait son petit ami ! J'aurais fait pareil !

_ Sam est hétéro, il n'a jamais dragué Steve, enfin ! répliqua Riley en levant les yeux au ciel. Et je pense que Steve et Bucky ont officiellement rompu au moment où Bucky a, je sais pas… essayé de le tuer ?!

_ Non ! protesta vivement Peggy. Steve et Bucky ne rompraient jamais ! Je pense que Bucky pourrait tuer absolument tout le monde que Steve l'aimerait toujours ! Et d'après Howard, il lui a quand même sauvé la vie pendant l'épisode des héliporteurs !

_ Grave, acquiesça Howard.

Le trajet vers Berlin paraissait interminable, et Howard, veillant à ce que le camion blindé transportant Bucky ne soit pas trop loin devant, avait décidé de rester avec eux.

_ Pourriez-vous vous taire un petit peu ? demanda un homme d'une soixantaine d'années en les fusillant du regard. J'essaie de réconforter mon fils.

_ Au lieu de le réconforter, mettez-lui une bonne fessée, asséna Howard. Il n'avait pas à attaquer Bucky.

_ Howard, on ne parle pas comme ça aux personnes âgées ! murmura Peggy, furieuse.

_ Mais on est plus vieux que lui, Peg ! protesta l'ingénieur. Et cet abruti ne va certainement pas croire que sous prétexte qu'il était roi, il peut nous donner des ordres !

_ Le roi ? Tu veux dire que c'est le père du mec en costume de chat ? demanda Riley, perplexe. J'ai rien suivi, moi !

_ Comment pouvez-vous protéger l'homme qui m'a tué et a posé une bombe aux Nations Unies ?! s'exclama le roi.

_ Bucky n'a tué personne ! le défendit Peggy.

_ Sauf moi, glissa subtilement Howard, ne récoltant que des regards agacés.

_ Il n'était pour rien dans cette histoire, reprit Peggy en l'ignorant. Bucky est une victime, rien de plus.

Sa voix fut couverte par celle de Sam, qui lâcha une remarque railleuse sur les chats, à l'intention de T'Challa. Riley, Howard et Peggy se dévisagèrent, et incapables de s'en empêcher, se mirent à rire comme une bande de gamins, sous le regard désapprobateur du vieux roi.

Décidés à relativiser, les trois fantômes passèrent le reste du trajet à faire des blagues racistes, sexistes et homophobes alors que plus le temps passait, plus T'Chaka semblait désirer être partout sauf à cet endroit-là. Pour les êtres vivants, le trajet se déroula silencieusement, Steve semblant sombrer dans des pensées malheureuses, Sam semblant s'ennuyer, et T'Challa ressasser ses envies de vengeances.

Quand ils parvinrent enfin à Berlin, Howard hésita quelques instants, puis finit par lâcher :

_ Je vais accompagner Bucky. J'ai pas envie qu'il vive ça seul.

_ Bien sûr, acquiesça Peggy, sans manquer le long regard malheureux échangé entre Steve et Bucky. On se revoit après, d'accord.

_ Mmh.

Il étreignit rapidement la jeune femme, tapa dans la main de Riley, et Peggy détourna le regard, espérant qu'elle ne rougissait pas quand il glissa rapidement au soldat un « prend soin d'elle ».

Habituellement, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle, mais elle évoluait dans un monde totalement nouveau, alors un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

Sharon était déjà là, parfait, songea Peggy. Elle serait un soutien pour Steve, si jamais ce dernier devait s'échapper pour aider Bucky à sortir de là – parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que si Bucky devait être emprisonné à vie, Steve le sortirait de là, même s'ils devaient devenir les nouveaux Bonnie et Clyde.

Elle jeta un regard sombre au fils d'Howard, responsable de beaucoup de choses dans ce bordel, et haussa un sourcil hautain en croisant le regard de Maria Stark.

_ Vous êtes là, Peggy, lâcha Maria, doucereuse. Ça alors. Quand êtes-vous morte ?

Maria et Peggy ne s'étaient jamais supportées. La femme de Howard s'était toujours sentie menacée par Peggy, alors que l'espionne détestait cordialement cette opportuniste qui avait tout fait pour tomber enceinte afin de piéger Howard dans un mariage malheureux.

_ Et quand Tony est-il devenu un connard ? répliqua Peggy sans perdre son temps en diplomatie.

_ N'insultez pas mon fils !

_ Je ne l'insulterais pas s'il s'était conduit correctement ! rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Mesdames, et si on se calmait ? intervint Riley en s'interposant entre les deux femmes.

_ Je suis capable de gérer ça seule, Riley !

_ Je n'en doute pas, miss Carter, mais…

_ Vous devez être contente d'être morte, vous avez enfin retrouvé mon mari ! l'interrompit Maria en la fusillant de ses yeux sombres. Vous croyez que quiconque ignorait que vous étiez sa putain ?!

_ Excusez-moi ?

_ Vos soit-disant rendez-vous d'affaire avaient pour unique but de _baiser_ dans son bureau ! Certains disent même que votre nièce Sharon serait en réalité sa fille – et la votre ! Une bâtarde née d'un homme riche et de sa putain, rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

Le poing de Peggy partit tout seul, brisant le nez de Maria. Riley dissimula son rire derrière une toux gênée, et obligea Peggy à recula d'une main calme sur l'épaule.

_ Ça suffit, lâcha-t-il d'une voix ferme.

_ Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Howard et moi, articula Peggy, les dents serrées.

_ Je n'en doute pas, miss Carter. Calmez-vous, maintenant.

Maria essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez, et fit un pas en avant. Peggy voulut répondre à la menace implicite mais Riley la retint :

_ Pouvez-vous cesser de vous disputer et écouter ce qui se passe ici ? Parce que moi ça m'intéresse.

Peggy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais acquiesça. Tony et Steve se disputaient – manifestement à propos d'une fille, une certaine Wanda.

_ Qui est Wanda ? demanda-t-elle à Riley.

_ Wanda est une gamine. Elle doit avoir vingt ou vingt-et-un ans.

_ C'est une meurtrière, intervint Maria.

Riley et Peggy la fusillèrent du regard, au moment où Tony s'exclamait en écho aux paroles de sa mère, qu'on ne donnait pas de visa aux armes de destructions massives.

_ C'est une enfant ! s'énerva Steve pour la première fois.

_ Ça suffit ! aboya Tony en retour.

_ Elle a de très puissants pouvoirs, expliqua Riley. Pauvre petite. Elle a perdu son frère le jour où elle s'est joint aux Avengers, et maintenant ça…

Ce fut avec une certaine satisfaction intérieure que Peggy regarda Steve envoyer chier Tony et quitter la pièce, et Riley et elle le suivirent sans un regard en arrière pour Maria Stark ou son fils.

* * *

L'attente pour le psychiatre qui devait venir voir Bucky fut longue, et Peggy se promena dans les locaux, dans la mesure de ses moyens, observant chacune des personnes présentes.

_ Peggy ! Peggy !

Peggy se retourna en entendant les cris de Howard, qui courait derrière elle :

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce connard, ce…

_ Quoi, Howard ? s'inquiéta Peggy.

_ Je fouinais du côté de Romanoff – cette fille est toujours la gardienne d'un milliard de secrets – quand ça a été annoncé.

_ Quoi, Howard, explique-moi ! s'impatienta la jeune femme.

_ T'Challa a réussi son coup. Bucky va être extradé au Wakanda.

_ Quoi ? s'étouffa Peggy, sa voix déraillant dans les aigus. Mais il est responsable de rien ! C'est bien toi qui me l'a dit !

_ Bien sûr qu'il n'est responsable de rien, mais à part Steve, personne ne le croit ! Et au Wakanda, crois-moi, on va pas lui faire de cadeaux !

_ Mais…

Peggy n'était pourtant pas du genre à avoir les yeux humides pour rien, mais la nouvelle avait tant d'implications qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser une larme couler :

_ Ça veut dire que tu pars avec lui, murmura-t-elle.

_ Ouais… souffla Howard.

Il déglutit, et Peggy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de retrouver une contenance.

_ Peg', il va pas survivre trois jours, là-bas, finit par lâcher Howard, inquiet. C'est tellement commun… il y aura un « accident » ou bien le sergent Barnes va se « suicider », railla-t-il en mimant des guillemets.

_ Quand est-ce qu'ils l'emmènent ? demanda Peggy d'une voix tremblante.

_ Après l'évaluation psychiatrique.

_ Peut-être que Steve arrivera à tirer quelque chose du psychiatre. Je veux dire… Bucky m'a l'air beaucoup plus stable quand il a l'impression que Steve le protège. Je l'ai vu peut-être dix minutes depuis que je suis… enfin, tu vois, mais…

_ Non, je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit nerveusement Howard. C'est juste que tu vois… J'aimerais tellement… pouvoir l'aider. Même juste lui dire que je suis là. Et je ne veux pas que Steve et Buck se séparent, je veux pas partir. J'aimerais tellement qu'on reste ensemble, souffla-t-il. C'est une chose d'être avec Bucky, et de rencontrer des gens de temps à autre, c'en est une autre d'enfin de te revoir, et de te perdre aussi vite.

Sharon passa à côté d'eux, lançant discrètement à Steve qui se morfondait dans un coin :

_ Le psychiatre est arrivé.

Elle continua son chemin comme si elle n'avait rien dit, et Steve se reprit immédiatement, rejoignant Sam dans la salle qui leur avait été assignée.

_ Je vais voir Bucky, histoire de bien me sentir inutile quand le psychiatre lui posera des questions cons, dit Howard, et son air désinvolte ne trompa pas Peggy.

_ Okay, murmura-t-elle seulement. Fais attention à lui.

_ Je ferais mon possible.

Peggy s'assit à côté de Steve et attendit patiemment, avant de se figer en voyant Howard nonchalamment assis sur les genoux de Bucky.

_ On peut voir les fantômes à travers les caméras ?!

_ Manifestement, ricana Riley. Et il doit le savoir.

Howard faisait des grimaces à la caméra, affalé sur son meilleur ami.

_ Abruti, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, attendant de voir ce qui se passait ensuite.

* * *

_ Plus de prison Wakandienne, au moins, lâcha Howard, les pieds dans l'eau.

Peggy secoua la tête, désespérée par le comportement de son ami, attendant impatiemment que Steve et Bucky remontent du cours d'eau dans lequel ils s'étaient jetés avec _un putain d'hélicoptère_.

_ Steve se la joue un peu plus maintenant, reprit Howard. Non, parce qu'on est d'accord que son petit jeu avec l'hélicoptère, c'était que de la frime !

_ Un peu, admit Peggy.

_ Ils vont choper ce connard de psychiatre, ajouta l'ingénieur, les dents serrées. Et j'espère bien que Bucky va le tuer.

_ Howard, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a demandé, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux ?

Howard évita son regard quelques instants, et Peggy attendit, préférant regarder Steve ramener un Bucky évanoui à la surface.

_ Un rapport de mission, finit par murmurer Howard. Datant du seize décembre quatre-vingt-onze.

_ La date de ta mort, comprit immédiatement Peggy. Howard, qu'est-ce que voulait ce type ?

_ J'en ai aucune idée, mais ça n'augure rien de bon.

_ Pourquoi Bucky aurait un rapport de mission concernant ta mort ? demanda gravement Peggy.

_ Je te l'ai dit, c'est lui qui m'a tué.

Peggy cligna des yeux.

_ Quoi, attends, c'était pas une blague ?!

_Même moi je blague pas sur ce genre de trucs, Peggy ! se défendit Howard. C'est Bucky qui m'a tué ! C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il était en vie, et c'est sans doute pour ça que je me suis retrouvé relié à lui ! Sinon, ça aurait été toi, sans aucun doute ! Mais je voulais comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, comprendre… Tout comprendre.

Sam et Riley les rejoignirent, et Sam lança une paire de menottes magnétiques à Steve, qui menotta son amant évanoui.

_ Oh par pitié, prenez une chambre, grommela Howard.

_ Il y a eu des blessés ? s'inquiéta Riley. Je suis resté avec Sam, j'ai pas vraiment…

_ Mon andouille de fils aura sans doute un bel œil au beurre noir, mais c'est bien fait pour sa gueule, répondit Howard. Ah, et Romanoff a tenté d'étouffer Bucky avec ses cuisses.

_ Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, quoi, railla Riley.

_ Vous croyez qu'il ira bien ? s'inquiéta Peggy en regardant Steve pousser un grognement et porter Bucky en travers de ses épaules.

Le sergent était un poids mort, et ses mains menottées dans le dos n'aidaient pas à le stabiliser.

_ Il faut qu'on se dépêche, le pressa Sam. Non seulement on va nous retrouver, mais ces menottes ne le retiendront pas longtemps quand il se réveillera.

Steve acquiesça à mi-voix et jeta un regard coupable à Bucky, murmurant tout bas :

_ Je suis désolé, bébé…

Et si Sam était trop loin et trop stressé pour avoir entendu ça, les trois fantômes eux, n'en loupèrent pas une miette.

_ Oh, Steve… souffla Peggy.

_ Fais chier, grogna Howard en détournant le regard. J'ai toujours tellement l'impression d'être de trop, dans ce genre de situations.

_ Vu la vie de Bucky, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il y en a eu beaucoup, des situations comme ça, répliqua Riley.

_ Non mais sérieux, sur les héliporteurs, c'était juste… De loin tu savais même pas s'ils baisaient un peu violemment ou s'ils se battaient.

_ Merci pour les détails, Howard, asséna Peggy, acide.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure en emboîtant le pas à Steve, elle se contenta d'espérer que tout irait bien pour eux.

* * *

_ J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait trouvé une voiture aussi pourrie, s'énerva Howard. Sérieusement, c'est une insulte à mon intelligence !

_ En quoi le fait que Steve veuille s'échapper avec une voiture qui ne dépasse pas les soixante-dix kilomètres à l'heure est-il une insulte à ton intelligence ? soupira Peggy en haussant un sourcil.

_ Steve Rogers et Bucky Barnes ont été les meilleurs amis de Howard Stark, grand ingénieur toujours à la pointe de la technologie et en avance sur son temps. S'ils doivent s'échapper, c'est en jet privé ou bien dans une voiture de luxe avec une télé, pas dans une voiture moche !

Peggy et Riley ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre, s'installant chacun d'un côté de Bucky qui se massait le bras gauche d'un air maussade, comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable membre ankylosé et pas simplement du métal.

Howard s'affala à moitié sur Bucky, et le silence régna dans la voiture, tant entre les vivants qu'entre les fantômes.

_ T'as d'autres souvenirs fascinants à nous communiquer sur Steve ? lança soudain Sam, semblant vouloir mettre fin au silence de mort, faisant allusion aux premiers mots prononcés par Bucky lors de son réveil.

_ Nous on en a, hein, Peg' ? s'amusa Howard.

_ Mmh, acquiesça la jeune femme.

_ C'est Peggy qui m'a raconté celui-là, répondit Bucky en regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Une fois, alors qu'il était au camp d'entraînement avec d'autres nouvelles recrues, le colonel Phillips et cet abruti d'Erskine se disputaient pour savoir qui d'un crétin nommé Hodge et Steve serait le mieux placé pour recevoir les injections.

_ Le docteur Erskine n'était pas un abruti, protesta Steve.

_ Si, rétorqua Bucky d'un air renfermé. On ne choisit pas comme cobaye d'une expérience dangereuse un type certes courageux mais faisant un mètre dix et pesant trente kilos tout mouillé !

Howard ricana :

_ Il en a toujours voulu à Erskine, Peggy et même à moi pour ça. Même après que l'expérience ait réussi, il m'a fait un monologue d'au moins une demi-heure pendant que je faisais semblant d'écouter.

_ Tu sais, Steve, je suis assez d'accord avec Dark Vador pour une fois, c'était un peu irresponsable de la part du savant fou de te demander ça, et c'était assez irresponsable de ta part d'accepter de laisser un savant fou t'utiliser comme cobaye. Continue, T-800, reprit Sam, manifestement à l'intention de Bucky.

Peggy était à peu près certaine d'avoir raté une référence. Autant elle savait vaguement qui était Dark Vador, autant elle ignorait qui ou quoi était un T-800.

_ Donc, le colonel Phillips dit que ce qu'il faut pour ce boulot, c'est des couilles, ou un truc du genre. Ça fait presque quatre-vingt ans que Peggy m'en a parlé, ajouta Bucky d'un air d'excuse. Et il balance une fausse grenade au milieu des recrues en criant, bah, « grenade ».

Peggy éclata de rire au souvenir.

_ Oui, mon dieu, c'était… je crois que c'est l'un des souvenirs les plus marquants que j'ai eu de Steve.

Riley et Sam attendirent patiemment que Bucky – ou Peggy dans le cas du fantôme – reprenne.

_ Donc Steve, qui avait eu un énorme coup de foudre pour la demoiselle Carter…

Peggy cessa immédiatement de rire et fusilla Bucky du regard, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Non mais ça n'allait pas bien de dire ça ?!

_ Oh, et bien on dirait qu'il a un crush pour _les_ demoiselles Carter, l'interrompit Sam en riant. Parce qu'entre Sharon et lui, il y a pas mal de tension également, pas vrai ?

Bucky se tendit, et Peggy leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Sharon ne serait pas assez idiote pour craquer sur Steve. Je lui ai raconté tout ce que je savais sur Steve et Bucky.

_ Je n'étais pas amoureux de Peggy, pas plus que je ne le suis de Sharon aujourd'hui, protesta Steve, les joues rouges, jetant un regard à Bucky dans le rétroviseur.

Bucky lui adressa un regard inexpressif, et continua d'une voix plus distante :

_ Donc au lieu de se planquer comme n'importe qui ayant un minimum d'instinct de survie, qu'à fait Steve ? Il s'est jeté sur la grenade pour que son corps serve de bouclier, tout en hurlant à tout le monde de s'en aller.

Riley et Sam explosèrent de rire en même temps, Howard sourit au souvenir, et Peggy fut la seule à remarquer le regard sombre que Bucky portait sur Steve alors que Steve lui, semblait se renfermer.

Quelques instants plus tard, Steve se garait face à la voiture de Sharon et sortait.

Le silence régnait à nouveau dans l'habitacle, et Peggy se dit que Howard avait finalement raison : Steve aurait pu utiliser une autre voiture pour s'enfuir. Parce que peut-être qu'ils étaient déjà serrés à trois, mais avec Riley, Howard et elle dedans en plus, ça en devenait presque insupportable. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu s'asseoir à travers l'un des trois fugitifs, mais ça lui semblait encore trop bizarre – pas comme Howard qui était assis à travers les genoux de Bucky et s'en foutait totalement.

_ Tu peux avancer ton siège ? demanda soudain Bucky.

Quand Sam lâcha un distinct « non », Howard et Riley ne purent s'empêcher de rire alors que Peggy soupirait. C'était ça, les hommes. Toujours à chercher qui avait la plus grosse.

_ Regarde-les, les deux blondinets, sourit Howard, railleur. Si on était dans une comédie romantique, ils se seraient embrassés.

_ Comme si Steve pouvait faire ça à Bucky, répliqua Peggy en levant les yeux au ciel. Et ne parle pas de malheur, Howard. On a assez subi, je crois.

En écho à ses paroles, Steve se pencha pour attraper Sharon par la taille et l'embrasser.

Bucky, qui était juste à côté de Peggy, prit une grande inspiration surprise qui fit sursauter la jeune femme. Pourtant, quand Steve se tourna vers eux, l'air inquiet des réactions de ses deux amis, l'ancien sergent fit l'effort d'afficher un sourire.

_ J'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Howard, sous le choc. Il vient de l'embrasser. C'est même pas comme la fois avec la pétasse blonde que je me suis envoyé. Cette fois, c'est lui qui l'a embrassée.

En temps normal, Peggy aurait repris Howard pour la façon dont il s'exprimait. Cette fois-ci, elle était bien trop énervée pour ça.

_ Putain de Steven Rogers ! jura-t-elle, laissant libre cours à sa colère. Putain d'abruti de Steve Rogers ! Bon dieu, si je n'étais pas déjà morte, Steve et Sharon seraient rayés de mon testament ! Et toi, Barnes, tu es obligé de le regarder comme ça sans rien dire ! Je sais pas, marque ton territoire, fais ce truc que tous les hommes font habituellement et que je déteste ! Montre à Sharon à qui appartient Steve ! C'est ce que mes petits amis passaient leur temps à faire et c'est toujours pour ça que je les larguais, mais les hommes aiment ça, non ?! Alors bouge-toi le cul !

_ Miss Carter, vous devriez vous calmer, suggéra doucement Riley.

_ Steve, range-moi ce sourire d'imbécile heureux et excuse-toi ! vociféra Peggy sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

_ Fais pas gaffe, glissa Howard. Quand elle est en colère comme ça, elle n'écoute plus rien. Une fois, elle m'a même balancé son poing dans la figure pour une stupide histoire de léger mensonge.

_ Tu m'as fait croire que j'allais voler pour toi une arme pouvant détruire New York alors que tu voulais te faire de l'argent en utilisant le sang de Steve ! rétorqua Peggy. Ce n'est pas un LÉGER mensonge !

_ Alors tu ne craques pas pour Sharon, hein ? railla Sam en donnant un coup de coude moqueur à son ami.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour ranimer la flamme de la colère de Peggy à l'égard de celui qui avait, à une époque, été son meilleur ami. Bucky laissa échapper un grognement moqueur et lâcha d'une voix glaciale :

_ Oh, faut pas faire attention. C'est pas la première blondinette que tu embrasses, pas vrai, Steve ? Sous son apparence de puceau, Captain America est un vrai tombeur.

Les joues de Steve devinrent écarlates, et le héros se tendit et garda le regard rivé sur la route sans répondre.

_ J'aurais aimé que Peggy soit là pour te tirer dessus à nouveau, marmonna Bucky d'une voix amère, trop bas pour que les deux autre vivants l'entendent.

Peggy allait se lancer dans une nouvelle tirade enflammée à l'intention de son meilleur ami mais se tut en entendant la remarque.

_ Oh, Buck, souffla-t-elle finalement. T'es un sniper d'élite depuis 1943… Tu peux le faire toi-même. Fais-le payer, cet abruti. Et rappelle-lui qu'on oublie pas Bucky Barnes comme ça, d'accord ?

Du bout de ses doigts fantomatiques, elle lui caressa la joue.

_ La preuve que Peggy Carter est une folle dangereuse, glissa Howard à Riley. Ouais, une folle dangereuse et la femme la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse.

_ Donc tu es dans le sadomasochisme, toi ? se moqua Riley.

_ Avec elle ? Oh, je suis prêt à être tout ce qu'elle voudra pour elle.

Peggy ignorait si elle était censée être entendre les derniers mots murmurés à l'intention de Riley, et décida de passer outre, les joues un peu roses.

Après tout, avoir une relation romantique avec un fantôme serait une chose impossible à imaginer, pas vrai ?

* * *

_ Steve, un mot s'il te plaît, lâcha Bucky d'une voix sourde en passant à côté de son meilleur ami.

Steve acquiesça immédiatement, et Sam, ne s'apercevant pas du malaise qui régnait, lâcha seulement :

_ Je vais acheter des chips dans la station-service, quelqu'un en veut ?

_ Au barbecue, s'il te plaît ! Prends un grand paquet ! ordonna Steve en s'éloignant, suivant Bucky.

_ J'espère qu'il va lui en mettre une, tiens, pensa Peggy à voix haute.

_ Peggy ou la fervente défenseure des personnes trompées par leur connard de petit ami, ricana Howard.

Riley haussa les épaules :

_ J'accompagne Sam dans la station-service. Ça me donne toujours faim, mais bon… on profite comme on peut.

_ Hé, c'est vrai, ça ! Comment on fait pour manger, Howard ? interrogea Peggy en suivant Steve et Bucky.

_ On est morts, Peggy, rappela Howard en haussant un sourcil. On n'a pas besoin de manger.

_ Mais si on a envie ? protesta la jeune femme.

_ Et bien… on pense à autre chose. C'est comme un régime, sauf qu'il dure à l'infini, la réconforta Howard – si on pouvait appeler ça réconforter.

Les deux fantômes se turent quand Steve et Bucky s'immobilisèrent, dissimulés de la route par la bordure d'arbres derrière la station-service.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as embrassé Sharon ? attaqua immédiatement Bucky en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je dois savoir quelque chose ou c'était juste pour le plaisir ?

_ Euh… Je…

_ Est-ce qu'elle est enceinte de toi ? Ou bien tu as juste fait ça pour le fun ? Ou tu t'es dit que tu allais mourir dans ce foutu combat et c'est ta tradition d'embrasser une femme Carter avant d'aller à moitié te suicider ? ajouta Bucky, acide.

_ Bucky… protesta Steve.

_ Ou alors c'était ta manière de me signifier qu'entre nous c'était fini ?

La dernière proposition fit tomber une pierre dans l'estomac de Peggy, qui attrapa la main de Howard, inquiète de la réponse de Steve.

_ Non ! s'exclama immédiatement Steve. Non, Bucky, bien sûr que non !

_ J'ai besoin de comprendre, Steve, alors j'exige une explication, insista Bucky en déglutissant, paraissant lui aussi soulagé que la dernière hypothèse ne soit pas la bonne.

_ Je… j'étais même pas sûr qu'il y ait encore un… un nous, finit par avouer Steve. En fait… en fait j'avais peur qu'il n'y en ait plus. Et je… tu me disais rien. Quand on s'est vu, il y a deux ans, tu m'as laissé sur cette berge, et j'avais tellement peur que ça signifie la fin de… de ce nous. Et puis je t'ai revu, sauf que tu n'as pas fait la moindre… tu n'as pas… tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de vouloir recommencer une relation avec moi. Alors je me suis dit que… que le meilleur moyen c'était de voir comment tu réagirais à ça.

Peggy se figea. Ferma les yeux pendant dix bonnes secondes. Dévisagea Steve Rogers d'un air abasourdi.

_ Et la communication, tu connais, crétin ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Howard éclata de rire :

_ Si ça n'avait pas été Rogers, j'aurais dit que c'était une excuse bidon !

Bucky se pinça l'arête du nez quelques instants avant de dévisager Steve :

_ Steve, tu te plains parce que je n'ai pas fait le moindre geste envers toi ? répéta-t-il, l'air stupéfait. Mais… je voulais pas te mettre dans la merde plus que tu ne l'étais déjà ! Enfin, Stevie ! Tu te rends compte que tu n'es plus un super-héros, là ? T'es un fugitif ! Pour moi ! Et c'est déjà… déjà tellement énorme ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire ça ! Mais si en plus les gens avaient appris que le grand Captain America est homosexuel et a une relation avec le Winter Soldier, comment tu crois qu'ils auraient réagi ? Enfin, tu ne réfléchis jamais ou quoi ?!

_ Non, jamais, répondit Peggy à sa place. Steve Rogers ne réfléchit pas. Il fait tout à l'instinct. Et la moitié du temps c'est stupide.

_ Donc… t'es pas fâché contre moi… ? tenta Steve avec un sourire gêné.

_ Non, bien sûr que non je ne suis pas fâché contre toi…

Bucky s'immobilisa quelques instants, avant de brusquement reprendre :

_ Attends, tu me la fais à l'envers, là ! Bien sûr que je suis fâché contre toi, tu t'es envoyé la nièce de Peggy devant moi !

Peggy et Howard ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre à rire, et si la jeune femme s'aperçut que sa main était toujours dans celle de son ami, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de profiter du spectacle, alors que Steve et Bucky s'embrassaient, des baisers entrecoupés des excuses de Steve pour avoir embrassé Sharon.

Baisers qui dégénérèrent assez vite, et poussèrent les deux fantômes à s'éloigner quand Bucky perdit subitement son pantalon.

Ils retrouvèrent Riley dans le magasin, qui après s'être étonné de leur présence, afficha une moue dégoûtée en apprenant de quoi il était question dans les bois à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

_ Ne te plains, répliqua Howard. Une fois, il y avait une opération pendant la guerre, et Steve et moi on devait se partager une tente. Bah figure-toi que je l'ai pas partagée qu'avec Steve, et que c'était la nuit la plus gênante de ma vie. Surtout qu'ils étaient en mode « oh mon dieu, Steve, habituons-nous à ton nouveau corps musclé et sexy au plus vite ». Faut dire que quand on voyait le loustic, avant, c'est dur d'imaginer que Bucky et lui aient pu baiser sans qu'il se brise en deux.

_ Par pitié, Howard. Tais-toi. Pour le bien de l'humanité.

Le bien de l'humanité ne devait pas tant compter que ça pour Howard Stark, car il continua à parler.

* * *

Steve gara sa minuscule voiture à côté d'un van et sortit immédiatement, suivi par Bucky et Sam – et les trois fantômes. Tiens, même mort on pouvait avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, s'aperçut Peggy en faisant quelques pas pour effacer cette sensation.

_ Vous faîtes les présentations ? suggéra Peggy quand un homme et une jeune fille sortirent du van.

_ Clint Barton, ancien Avenger, père de famille et à moitié père adoptif de Wanda, la jolie jeune fille à côté de lui. Wanda est gentille et a la puissance d'une arme nucléaire. Ah, et certaines rumeurs disent qu'en fait, Barton couchait avec le frère décédé de Wanda, Pietro.

_ Je suis sûr que tu te crois drôle, Jenkins ! grogna un adolescent aux cheveux décolorés en sautant du van. Clint est un grand-père et je préfère les jolies filles !

_ Le-dit Pietro, présenta Riley. Ça faisait longtemps, dis-moi !

_ Depuis ces conneries d'accords de Sokovie. Ils auraient pu nous demander au moins, avant d'employer le nom de notre pays à Wanda et moi pour créer des accords débiles !

_ Enchanté, Pietro. Ta sœur est très jolie et si j'étais encore en vie, je me serais fait un plaisir de… Humpf !

Le coup de coude de Peggy fit taire Howard quelques instants, et l'espionne en profita pour se présenter à son tour :

_ Bonjour, Pietro. Je m'appelle Peggy Carter et cet abruti, c'est Howard Stark. C'est un plaisir.

_ Oh, le plaisir est partagé, croyez-moi, sourit Pietro. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à une aussi jolie femme… À une femme tout court, en fait, ajouta-t-il après un instant. Maria Stark est trop insupportable pour que je lui parle. On croirait qu'elle a un balai dans le cul.

Non, Peggy n'adorait pas ce garçon juste pour sa dernière remarque. Pas du touuuut.

_ Et vous, ajouta Pietro en fusillant Howard d'un regard sombre. Je peux savoir ce qu'un Stark fout ici ?

_ Il est avec nous, le défendit Peggy. Il s'agissait du meilleur ami de Bucky et d'un très bon ami à Steve et moi.

_ Ouais, bah si vous me permettez, vous vous êtes loupé au niveau de votre fils, répliqua Pietro en croisant les bras sur son torse. C'est un fils de pute.

_ Littéralement, ajouta Peggy entre ses dents, faisant rire Howard.

_ Jalouse, Peg' ?

_ De cette femme ? Pourquoi, pour avoir raté son mariage ou pour avoir eu un fils certes intelligent mais complètement à côté des réalités ? Non, Howard, je ne suis pas jaloux de Maria.

_ Pour avoir passé vingt ans à mes côtés, répondit Howard, charmeur.

Peggy leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Non, la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers Maria Stark n'avait jamais rien eu avoir avec Howard pour une unique raison : elle savait qu'elle comptait plus pour son ami que Maria n'avait jamais compté. Maria était la mère du fils de Howard. Ça n'allait pas plus loin. Peggy était l'amie, la confidente et l'alliée de Howard en toutes circonstances.

_ Cela dit, Maria t'as toujours détestée parce qu'elle savait que tu passais avant elle, reprit Howard en haussant les épaules comme s'il était incompréhensible qu'une femme en veuille à son mari parce qu'elle passait après une autre femme. C'est quoi ton excuse à toi, Peg' ?

_ Je n'aime pas les pétasses, répondit innocemment Peggy, faisant rire les trois hommes. Au fait, c'est qui lui ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'homme qui semblait ne plus jamais vouloir lâcher la main de Steve.

_ Scott Lang, présenta Riley. C'est un héros… si on peut dire, ajouta-t-il après un instant. Il est gentil.

_ Je l'aime bien, il est cool, commenta Pietro.

Peggy fit la moue :

_ Donc on a un presque héros, un ancien Avenger qui a préféré prendre sa retraite, un ancien soldat du programme EXO-FALCON, une jeune fille puissante mais fragile, un abruti qui agit sans réfléchir et qui pense qu'embrasser ma nièce est un moyen de communiquer et un ancien assassin pour le compte d'Hydra qui a tué son meilleur ami sans savoir de qui il s'agissait. Bonjour l'équipe de bras cassés !

_ C'est qui l'abruti qui agit sans réfléchir et qui a embrassé votre nièce ? interrogea Pietro.

_ Steve, lâchèrent Howard, Peggy et Riley en choeur.

_ Non sérieux ? Et c'est qui votre nièce ?

_ Sharon Carter.

_ Hé, la blondinette avec qui Wanda a fait du shopping la dernière fois ! C'était sur demande de Steve, je crois. Il avait peur qu'elle se croie seule ou je sais pas quoi… Attendez, Steve a embrassé Sharon ?! Wanda m'avait dit qu'il était gay !

_ Laissez tomber, conseilla Peggy en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Croyez-moi, comprendre la façon de penser de Steve Rogers aurait posé problème à Freud lui-même.

Pendant que les fantômes discutaient, Steve avait déjà donné l'ordre de se changer pour se préparer au combat, et Bucky, plus rapide que les autres – la force de l'habitude sans doute – s'était éloigné de quelques pas.

Peggy échangea un regard avec Howard, tous deux communiquant sans parler. Ils savaient que Steve serait le premier à se rendre compte de la disparition de Bucky et sans doute également celui qui le retrouverait.

Au lieu de cela, ce fut la jeune et jolie Wanda qui le rejoignit, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_ Bonjour, lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il répondit d'un signe de tête, alors que les fantômes suivaient la conversation, silencieux.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de vous, annonça Wanda avec franchise, entraînant un froncement de sourcil de la part de Bucky, et des exclamations de surprise de la part de Howard et Peggy.

_ C'est quoi le truc avec cette fille ? Elle lit dans les pensées ou quoi ? s'inquiéta Howard.

_ Wanda est particulière, répondit le frère de l'intéressée. Elle est capable de véritables miracles, et la télépathie n'est qu'un de ses nombreux pouvoirs secondaires.

_ Vous n'avez pas peur de moi, répéta Bucky en dévisageant la jeune fille.

_ Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement. C'est juste… Je suis capable de… d'abattre les barrières mentales des gens. De lire dans leurs pensées, de décrypter, d'intensifier leurs peurs. Mais je ne le fais pas, ajouta-t-elle avec précipitation. Enfin, je le fais pas en temps normal, je vous le jure. C'est juste que vous… Ce que Hydra vous a fait… C'est… Vous n'avez pas de barrières. Plus. Alors… alors je capte tout. Tout ce que vous pensez. Et j'ai pas peur de vous. Je voulais juste… vous le dire.

_ Vu ce qu'Hydra a fait avec l'esprit de Bucky, ce n'est pas étonnant, intervint Howard. Vraiment pas étonnant.

_ C'est bon à savoir, répondit calmement Bucky. Je m'appelle Bucky Barnes, même si vous le savez sans doute déjà.

_ Wanda. Wanda Maximoff, se présenta-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de vous non plus, Wanda, si ça vous inquiète, sourit Bucky en levant les yeux vers Peggy comme s'il la voyait.

Croiser le regard de Bucky la fit frissonner. C'était bizarre – et ça la rendait triste. Parce que Bucky était juste là, face à elle, et qu'il ne la voyait pas.

_ Vous devriez, pourtant. Tout le monde a peur de moi, souffla Wanda avec amertume.

_ Conneries ! s'agaça Pietro. Personne n'a à avoir peur de toi, p'tite sœur, sauf s'ils le méritent.

_ J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à Lagos, Wanda, lâcha Bucky, passant au tutoiement avec naturel. Tu as comprimé l'explosion de Rumlow. Tu as sauvé la vie de Steve. Ça, plus que tout, ça me donne toutes les raisons de te respecter et pas de te craindre. Et si tu veux qu'on joue à qui fait le plus peur, je ne suis pas sûr que tu gagnes étant donné que je suis actuellement poursuivi par toutes les nations de ce monde pour un demi-millier de meurtres.

_ Un demi-millier ? répéta Peggy avec horreur.

_ Wanda, reprit-il calmement. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, de sa main droite, celle de chair et de sang.

_ Au contraire. J'ai une dette envers toi. Pour avoir sauvé la vie de mon meilleur ami.

Wanda laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

_ Quoi ? demanda Bucky, souriant lui aussi.

_ C'est juste… la manière dont les gens édulcorent ce qu'ils pensent, répondit Wanda avec franchise. Au moment où tu disais « meilleur ami », ton esprit pensait simultanément « l'amour de ma vie ». Et encore, là aussi c'est très atténué, étant donné que tu pensais aussi « la seule personne qui compte », « mon âme sœur », et encore des milliers d'autres choses. Penser à Steve provoque beaucoup de sentiments chez toi, dis-moi, s'amusa-t-elle avec douceur.

_ Putain, Bucky Barnes rougit ! s'exclama Howard en se rapprochant, amusé. Bucky Barnes rougit à cause des paroles d'une gamine ! C'est extra !

_ Très malin, Howard, soupira Peggy en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est une jeune fille charmante. Je l'aime bien, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Pietro qui lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

_ On dirait que Wanda rougit aussi, signala Riley en mettant un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur de l'adolescente.

_ Ça, par contre, si tu pouvais éviter d'y penser en ma présence ce serait des plus appréciables, grimaça Wanda en détournant le regard, les joues écarlates.

_ Oh mon dieu, gémit Bucky. Je sais même pas comment arrêter d'y penser, maintenant.

_ Me dites pas qu'il est en train de penser à…

_ Pauvre gamine, souffla Peggy.

_ Je confirme, l'appuya Howard.

_ On n'a pas besoin d'entendre encore une fois tes histoires sur les parties de jambes en l'air de Barnes et Rogers, intervint Riley en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

_ Hum, hum, et si on parlait d'autre chose ? suggéra Bucky après s'être raclé la gorge.

_ Comme le fait que quand on se sera sorti de cette merde, je t'apprendrais à dresser des barrières mentales ? proposa Wanda, railleuse, les joues encore rouges.

_ On dit ça, accepta Bucky en riant.

_ C'est amusant, j'ai l'impression de voir mon fils se faire sa première amie, commenta Howard et Peggy ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Elle avait la même impression.

* * *

Peggy se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, assise dans un coin du Quinjet. Howard était à côté d'elle et semblait partager son inquiétude.

_ J'espère que ça ira pour les autres…

_ Je suis sûr que oui. Clint et Sam se sont sans doute déjà retrouvés dans des situations bien pires, ils sauront comment protéger Wanda et Scott, la réconforta Howard. Quant à Romanoff, je ne me pose même pas la question.

_ Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux avoir compris quoi que ce soit à la bataille étant donné que tu as passé tout le combat à te disputer avec Maria pour savoir lequel de vous deux avait merdé dans l'éducation de votre fils.

_ C'est forcément elle étant donné qu'elle est persuadée que tout va bien chez lui, répondit Howard avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

_ Et toi tu es persuadé que tout va mal chez lui, fit remarquer Peggy avec douceur. Il y a peut-être un juste milieu, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Peggy ? soupira Howard. Que j'en ai toujours voulu à mon fils parce que sa venue au monde m'a obligé à épouser sa mère et m'a donné l'impression d'avoir raté la vie que je voulais avec toi ? J'espérais plus de lui, admit-il avec sérieux. L'arrogance et le style, c'est important, mais pas plus que l'amitié. Je pense que Steve et lui auraient du pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente, et j'aurais aimé qu'il comprenne pourquoi Steve refusait de le laisser repartir avec Bucky. Mais tout ça, il ne l'a pas compris, pas plus qu'il n'a compris qu'on ne pouvait jamais faire confiance à des hommes politiques. Alors oui, j'ai choisi mon camp. Entre mes meilleurs amis et une idéologie que je respecte, et le fils et la femme avec qui je ne me suis jamais entendu, ainsi qu'une idéologie que je n'approuve pas, et bien je choisis Steve et Bucky et toutes leurs emmerdes. On ne peut pas faire confiance au gouvernement. Jamais.

Peggy serait sans doute restée bloquée sur « la vie que je voulais avec toi », si elle n'avait pas senti que le reste du discours de son ami était très important pour lui.

_ Est-ce que je suis un mauvais père, Peggy ? finit par demander Howard d'une voix hésitante.

Peggy se trouvait très mal placée pour juger mais tenta de réconforter son meilleur ami comme elle le pouvait.

_ Bien sûr que non, Howard. Bien sûr que non. Je pense que tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais.

_ Ça ne fait pas de moi un bon père, Peg'.

_ C'est vrai, mais faire du mieux que tu peux, ça fait de toi quelqu'un de bien. Et ça me suffit, Howard Stark. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Si tu trouves que ton fils a mal tourné, c'est ton opinion… tu n'en étais pas très loin toi non plus, à une époque, ajouta-t-elle. Et pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait. Pour moi c'est une histoire de choix, pas d'éducation.

_ C'était pas un choix, Peggy. C'était toi. Avec toi, je… je n'avais tout simplement pas le droit de mal tourner. Je me devais d'être digne de toi. Et c'était dur d'être digne de toi quand on sait qu'officiellement, ton ancien petit ami n'était rien de moins que le grand Captain America.

_ Tu es très différent de Steve, Howard, souffla Peggy. Mais… ça ne veut pas dire que tu es moins bien que lui.

Howard lui sourit presque timidement, une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage.

Ils avaient beau ne pas être seuls, personne ne vit le doux baiser plein de nostalgie et d'affection qu'ils échangèrent.

* * *

_ Il a tué ma mère, asséna Tony, le visage glacial.

_ C'est toujours génial de savoir qu'on compte pour des queues de prunes, railla Howard, tentant vainement de dissimuler son expression blessée.

_ Peut-être que si tu avais été là pour lui, il ne se conduirait pas ainsi envers toi, Howard ! répliqua Maria, les yeux brillants de colère.

_ Comment est-ce que vous pouvez dire ça alors que la dernière chose que Howard ait demandé avant de mourir c'était de vous sauver ? intervint Peggy, livide de rage.

Voir ainsi la mort de Howard, tué si froidement par Bucky – pas Bucky, se corrigea-t-elle, le Winter Soldier – l'avait bien plus ébranlée qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

_ C'est bon, Peg', la calma Howard en posant une main sur son épaule. Laisse tomber.

_ T'as toujours été trop bon avec cette… Hum.

Peggy retint les insultes incendiaires qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue. Habituellement, c'était pourtant elle la tempérée et Howard le passionné. Mais pas cette fois. Pas quand ça le concernait lui.

Elle l'avait toujours défendu. Contre la SSR, contre Thompson et Sousa, contre Hank Pym et contre tous ceux qui avaient un jour ou l'autre voulu attenté à sa vie ou à sa liberté.

Et il avait épousé une autre.

Et tous en avaient soufferts. Maria Stark qui souhaitait obtenir l'amour d'un homme déjà aveuglé par une autre femme. Howard qui malgré son arrogance et son ego surdimensionné se refusait à tromper sa femme et la mère de son enfant. Tony qui avait voulu l'attention de son père là où ce dernier ne voyait que la femme qui l'avait pris au piège dans une union désastreuse. Et Peggy qui s'était plongée dans le travail tout en continuant à veiller sur Howard à sa manière – et sans jamais se marier.

_ Bucky ! hurla-t-elle en voyant soudain l'homme projeté par terre par Tony, son bras métallique détruit par l'attaque. Non !

Elle oublia tout. Les disputes avec Maria, sa colère envers Tony, ses propres regrets. Bucky ne pouvait pas mourir. S'il mourrait, que ferait Steve ? À qui Howard serait-il rattaché ? Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Howard. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Et elle refusait que Bucky le fasse disparaître une nouvelle fois.

Peggy resta agenouillée par terre auprès de Bucky, les larmes coulant déjà sur ses genoux. Bien évidemment, elle était incapable de prendre son pouls, mais elle voyait bien sa respiration difficile, son visage ensanglanté et son corps meurtri.

Il avait les yeux fermés, et quand il les rouvrit, les prunelles grises croisèrent immédiatement le regard brun de Peggy.

_ Peggy… souffla-t-il, paraissant surpris.

_ Non ! cria Peggy, refusant de croire à ce que ça signifiait.

Elle se figea en sentant une main sur son épaule et tourna la tête vers Howard qui souriait, le visage baigné de larmes.

_ Salut mon pote, lâcha-t-il avec douceur. Bienvenue chez nous.

_ Non, répéta Peggy, d'une voix décidée. Non, pas cette fois. Bucky, Steve a besoin de toi ! Steve a besoin de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il va se faire tuer !

Ce fut comme si Peggy lui avait mis une gifle. Une peur panique envahit les traits de Bucky… son véritable corps, pas l'esprit fantomatique qui s'apprêtait à se redresser.

Quand les yeux de Bucky se rouvrirent, il grimaça et gémit silencieusement. Sans doute la douleur, songea Peggy, rassurée en voyant qu'il ne semblait plus pouvoir communiquer avec eux.

Avec difficulté, il attrapa Tony par la cheville, rappelant à ce dernier qui était la véritable cible de sa colère. Peggy sursauta à chaque violent coup de pied que reçut Bucky, et s'effondra soudain en larmes quand Howard la prit dans ses bras.

_ Ça va aller, promit-il. Ça ira, Peg'.

_ Il a failli mourir, balbutia-t-elle. Je pourrais pas en supporter plus, Howard… Plus jamais…

_ Ils vont s'en sortir… Tout le monde s'en sortira vivant, assura Howard. Je te le jure…

Il n'avait aucun pouvoir pour jurer ce genre de choses pourtant, inexplicablement, Peggy le crut.

Ce fut Howard qui s'accrocha à elle quand Steve gagna le combat, quand il ne fut pas loin de perdre son humanité en tuant son ami. Au dernier moment, le bouclier qui aurait pu fendre en deux le crâne d'Anthony Stark se dirigea vers le réacteur alimentant l'armure, paralysant le héros.

Howard prit une grande inspiration soulagée, et ce fut à ce moment-là plus qu'à aucun autre que Peggy trouva qu'il ressemblait à un père inquiet pour son enfant.

_ Personne n'est mort, souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible. Tu vois, tu avais raison.

_ J'ai toujours raison, répondit-il d'une voix absente, le regard rivé sur Steve.

Ce dernier aidait Bucky à se relever et le soutenait alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous deux avec difficultés.

_ Tu crois qu'il l'aurait tué ? demanda-t-il lentement. Mon fils ?

Peggy hésita quelques instants, puis opta pour la franchise.

_ Je pense que Steve tuerait n'importe qui pour Bucky et inversement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'ajouter :

_ Mais je pense aussi qu'ils sont les seules personnes pour qui ils seraient prêts à faire ça l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne t'oublient pas, Howard. Et il faudrait que Steve ou Bucky soient en danger de mort à cause de Tony pour qu'ils se décident à faire disparaître ton héritage.

_ Tu ne le mérites pas ! s'exclama soudain Tony. C'est mon père qui a fait ce bouclier ! Tu n'en est pas digne !

Howard resta silencieux presque quinze secondes, regardant Steve laisser tomber son bouclier, un mélange de colère et de honte sur le visage.

_ Ce bouclier était pour Steve, lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix tremblante, la colère prenant le pas sur la honte. C'était à moi de décider s'il en était digne ! Merde, Steve, récupère ce putain de bouclier ! s'énerva-t-il soudain.

_ Howard…

_ Il a pas mentionné mon nom une seule fois ce soir, Peggy ! lança Howard d'une voix amère. Pas une fois. Sauf quand il s'agit de faire du chantage affectif sur l'un de mes meilleurs amis pour lui retirer la seule chose que j'ai créé qui aide le monde au lieu de le détruire ! C'est ma seule création pacifique !

_ Ta création pacifique a failli tuer ton fils, ce soir ! intervint Maria, glaciale.

Si Peggy n'avait pas été aussi inquiète pour Howard, elle lui aurait sans doute brisé le nez une seconde fois. À la place, elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son ami et l'entraîna avec elle à la suite de Steve et Bucky.

Loin de ce massacre.

* * *

Peggy se regardait dans le miroir, circonspecte. Sa robe rouge moulait ses courbes sans trop en montrer et elle en était satisfaite, mais hésitait encore quant à la manière dont elle voulait se coiffer.

Finalement, après dix bonnes minutes de délibération, elle décida de les laisser lâchés comme à l'époque et rejoignit la salle de bal du palais du Wakanda.

_ Mademoiselle Carter, vous êtes magnifique, la complimenta le Roi T'Chaka avec qui les fantômes s'étaient réconciliés après que T'Challa ait accepté de dissimuler les fugitifs au Wakanda.

_ Merci, sourit-elle. Je vous retourne le compliment.

_ Miss Carter ! Définitivement, ça fait du bien d'avoir une femme parmi nous, lança Riley.

Elle l'embrassa familièrement sur la joue, et sourit à Howard qui lui fit un clin d'œil, paradant dans son costume. Elle avait découvert à peine deux jours auparavant que pour changer de vêtements, il lui suffisait d'y penser assez fort et clairement, et pouf ! Magique, elle se retrouvait avec d'autres habits. Elle avait cependant découvert que les fantômes passaient la plupart de leur temps dans les vêtements qu'ils portaient en réapparaissant mystérieusement en tant que morts-vivants.

_ M'accorderiez-vous cette première danse, Mademoiselle Carter ? demanda T'Chaka avec un sourire affable.

Peggy refusa, un peu gênée :

_ Je l'ai déjà promise à quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua-t-elle en entortillant l'une de ses longues mèches brunes autour de son index. Désolée.

Howard souriait, déjà certain que c'était dans son intérêt. Le pauvre n'avait qu'à faire une demande directe. En attendant, Peggy avait réellement promis la première danse à un jeune homme et son cavalier ne l'avait pas oublié.

Elle fut kidnappée par Pietro sur la piste de danse avant même de pouvoir l'expliquer à Howard.

_ T'es sexy, Peggy, la complimenta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

_ Merci, Pietro. Tu es très élégant toi aussi, répondit l'espionne tentant d'oublier qu'elle avait seulement soixante-quinze ans de plus que lui.

Il la fit virevolter avec une étonnante agilité pour un si jeune homme et Peggy en aurait presque eu des ampoules au pied – si elle avait eu des chaussures. Elle avait décidé que le fait d'être un fantôme la dispensait de la corvée de devoir porter des chaussures à talons.

_ Sérieux, il faut vraiment que plus de filles meurent, commenta Pietro, et sur ses bonnes paroles, il la laissa à Howard, qui attendait patiemment son tour.

_ Donc, tu accordes la première danse au petit merdeux, lâcha-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

_ Que si tu me l'avais demandée, tu l'aurais eue, répliqua Peggy en se laissant aller dans ses bras.

Ou plutôt, elle s'apprêtait à se laisser aller dans ses bras quand elle vit Wanda et Bucky danser ensemble. Peggy fronça les sourcils : il n'y avait déjà pas beaucoup de femmes, Bucky et Steve ne pouvaient-ils donc pas danser ensemble ?

_ Si c'est Bucky et Steve qui t'inquiètent, Steve a argué qu'il ne savait pas danser avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le coin là-bas, commenta Howard. Mais dans approximativement quinze secondes, Wilson ne le supportera plus, l'entraînera de force sur la piste de danse, récupérera Wanda et le mettra dans les bras de Bucky.

Peggy sourit, amusée par le soudain de médium dont Howard semblait vouloir faire preuve, et décida de ne pas penser à Steve et Bucky pour ce soir. Elle allait juste profiter de Howard, de son expertise en danse et de ses sourire railleurs jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

* * *

Peggy éclata de rire. Elle se sentait comme ivre, riant pour tout et n'importe quoi, et virevolta dans les bras de Howard.

Il était plus de cinq heures du matin, et tout le monde était parti depuis longtemps. Tout le monde sauf Steve et Bucky, qui dansaient un slow en décalage avec la musique rythmée, blottis l'un contre l'autre et semblant oublier qu'il y avait un monde qui désirait leurs morts juste dehors.

Peggy – en tant que seule femme fantôme de l'équipe – avait eu le privilège – ou l'obligation – de danser avec chacun de ses amis. Pietro et Howard avaient aussi menés plusieurs danses, réussissant à entraîner avec eux Riley mais pas le digne T'Chaka, qui n'avait accepté que la compagnie de Peggy.

T'Chaka avait disparu vers environ minuit ou une heure, suivi par Riley une demi-heure plus tard. Pietro lui, n'était parti qu'à deux heures et demi du matin, décidant de dormir avec sa sœur – un choix un poil malsain selon Peggy, mais qui était-elle pour juger ?

Peggy et Howard avaient profité de la solitude pour rire, faire du bruit, chanter, et échanger des déclarations d'amour toutes plus abracadabrantes et mélodramatiques les unes que les autres, mais jamais capables d'égaler Bucky et Steve – qui eux étaient en plus sérieux.

En effet, à partir du moment où les gens avaient commencé à s'en aller, les deux amants s'étaient échangés des vœux, un peu comme ceux des mariages. Sauf qu'il y en avait des milliers, que ça avait duré des heures, et que certains incluaient la promesse de toujours se protéger mutuellement en cas d'invasion alien ou d'apocalypse zombie. Et ça, même si Peggy et Howard étaient prêts à s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment, ils restaient incapables de dire ce genre de choses en restant sérieux.

Non parce que « et même si tu étais mordu par un mort-vivant, je ne te laisserais pas tomber et j'affronterais le monde entier pour trouver un vaccin et te sauver – ou mourir à tes côtés » ça ressemblait à une citation d'un film apocalyptique de série Z. Et Steve avait réussi à le faire passer pour une grande déclaration d'amour.

Parfois, elle le trouvait impressionnant.

_ C'était la meilleure soirée de ma vie, lâcha Howard en l'embrassant brièvement.

_ La première d'une éternité, promit Peggy.

Ils se sourirent. À côté d'eux, Bucky et Steve s'embrassaient langoureusement – et avec beaucoup de salive.

_ Tant qu'ils sont ensemble, on reste ensemble, souffla Howard.

_ Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être prêts à se séparer…

_ Ça me va. T'es pas prête d'être débarrassée de moi, Margaret Elizabeth Carter.

_ Je devrais faire avec, Howard Walter Stark, sourit Peggy.

Peggy se blottit contre Howard et le couple resta silencieux, heureux.

S'il y avait un paradis fait exprès pour Peggy, elle venait de le trouver.

* * *

Non, je n'ai pas suivi la scène post-générique de CW. Je la désapprouve totalement - parce que putain, quoi. Le Stucky ! Bref, cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps et j'ai fini par enfin la mettre sur papier - sur écran. C'est la même chose.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à samedi pour Hearts and Minds !


End file.
